ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Info The Team Needs (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Reia tries meditation to calm her heart where the Penguin roared out in a rage, who is locked up after what happened at Rio. Penguin: Oy! You sorry lot! When I get out of here, I'll tear your feathers apart!! Kiva: Shut up, you stupid turkey! Penguin: Is that some kind of game to you, rat!? Cause I'm not playing around!! - Reia then entered the cell block. Reia: Open the door. Kiva: No problem. - Kiva opened the door to Penguin's cell and Reia grabbed him high, slaming to a wall. Penguin: Do your worst! I'm not afraid of you! - Reia then pulled two fingers towards Penguin, which turns into electricity too suddenly, surprised Kiva and the Penguin. Penguin: AHH!! No, Wait!! Reia: What do you know of the Trade Federation? Penguin: Stop, STOP!! I'll talk!! Kiva: Good. We're all ears, Penguin. Penguin: Said something about a peace treaty..being signed, far away from Earth. Its citizens don't like force arrangements, that lot. Reia: (A peace treaty.. But why?) Penguin: I don't know the name of the place, but-- - Reia moved her fingers closer to Penguin's neck. Reia: YOU"RE LYING!! Kiva: (Man... Ever since she gained her Super Saiyan powers, she seems moody sometimes...) Reia: I want a name!!! Penguin: NABOO!!! The planet name is Naboo! Kiva: Naboo.. That must be the place where a trap is setting, thinking it's a peace treaty. Reia: We're walking toward the enemy line, Kiva. Remember the intel from Nigel? The one about the blockade? Kiva: Yeah. The Federation has a flagship near a planet. It's not good. It must have be nearing Naboo already. - Sensing more info from Penguin, Reia shocked him anyways. Reia: Remember something else!? Penguin: Yeah, there's this machine that turned a skilled warrior into a Sith Lord. Reia: A what? Kiva: A Sith Lord. They are using a dark side of an energy called the Force. Reia: What's the name of the machine? Penguin: That's all I know! I swear, I swear! - Reia lets Penguin go and Kiva re-activated the cell door. Reia: I don't like this... Kiva: I agree, Reia. Reia: If this machine falls into the wrong hands, everything will collapse.. Kiva: I know, that is terrible. Reia: We have to destroy it and fast. You have the coordinates for Naboo? Kiva: Yep, I do. Reia: Let's give this to the Captain. He should be in the bridge. - Both Reia and Kiva entered the bridge and spotted Ratchet with Alister and Clank. Clank: Kiva, Reia- You two came in just in time. Reia: For what? Ratchet: We find out some useful information about what Penguin is talking about. Here, look. - Ratchet then showed the machine prototype on screen. Alister: It's called the Sith-inator. Silly as it sounds, this thing is dangerous to wield. Clank: There are two prototype designs and one complete model in three different planets. We think the complete model is in Naboo. Ratchet: Should we take it out? Alister: It's not that simple. Kiva: Huh? Why?? Alister: The model design, along with the Federation's mainframe, is heavily encypted. But we had an advantage I did not had before: A stealth operation. Kiva: Into Naboo? Alister: Yeah. We need to be smart about our approach. Reia: Right. Captain, Kiva has the coordinates to the planet. Ratchet: That's great. Alright, everyone. It'll take a few hours to get there, so I'll call you all back here when it's time. Kiva: Okay then. - As Kiva walked out of the bridge, she spotted a frisbee and catched it, as Goten and Trunks came by after it. Trunks: Hey, nice catch. Kiva: Thanks, Trunks. Goten: Where are we going today? Kiva: To a new world called Naboo. Citizens there needed some help. Trunks: Like what? The planet itself blowing up? Kiva: More like evacuation from a force sign for a peace treaty. Goten: Sounds boring. Why are we going there anyway? Kiva: Because these people are defenseless without help. Trunks: That's a good point there. Look, Goten, the.. Umm.. What kind of army that this Federation have? Reia: Droids, basically. But the odds are overwhelming, despite their numbers. Kiva: Oh.. Then we need to take them out somehow. Reia: Alister's working on tracing the Federation signal towards the planet. This mission's might be tough, so we need to be ready for anything. Kiva: Got it. - Kiva then went to Terra's room, where he continues his training. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Still training, I see. Terra: Yep. You never know what kind of mess are we geting ourselves into.. Kiva: That's true. Terra: So, we're going to Naboo? Sounds like a nice place to visit. Kiva: Yeah, it sure is. Terra: I know Reia is a little edgy since Dimmsdale. You saw what she did to Penguin.. For these reasons, I'm worried that she might do something reckless. Kiva: Me too. Terra: Last time I saw her, she is in prison cells. Kiva: Thanks, honey. I should catch up to her. - Terra kissed Kiva on the cheek. Terra: I think you should too. Kiva: Totally. See you in a bit. - Kiva went to the cells, posthaste, as the intro starts. Category:Scenes